Sun Comes Up
by isntshelovely
Summary: A fic by isntshelovely and XxRockstaRxX. She is happy and getting married, but couple of days before her wedding she finds something out that breaks her heart forever. Ships aren't known yet, you'll find out soon! Rated T to be safe.
1. Walking on Sunshine

She woke up to the steady beeping of her alarm. Reaching over, she hit the snooze button, "accidentally" missing and hitting her significant other on the head. He sat up, laughing.

"Your hands couldn't hurt a fly," he laughed.

"Oh, you wait. Just you wait," she retaliated. He had it coming for her though, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, cracking up after a blow from a pillow. She scrambled back onto the bed, and clobbered him back. This went on until the girl decided to go to the bathroom, needing to get in for rounds with the interns. One intern in particular was giving her trouble; dreading work every day did not look good on the chief's watch. When she stepped out of the shower, he was waiting.

"Excuse you!" she exclaimed. "I know we're engaged and I know you've seen me naked plenty, but I was in the freaking shower. Gimme a minute!"

"Sorry baby, I was just coming to tell you that I made you breakfast. Blueberry pancakes. Hope you enjoy!"

She replied, "It is too early to be happy. How are you so happy right now? I've already laughed, gotten hit by a pillow, and been told that my favorite breakfast has been made for me. How do you do it!"

"It's simple. You keep me happy, you keep me alive. Just having you here makes me feel, well, a way I've never felt before. I can't believe we're getting married next week. I never thought I would find someone just like you. I thought I'd found my someone, the person I'd be with forever, but I didn't know I'd meet you"

"You're sweet." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and marched into the bedroom, throwing on jeans and a sweater to match the cool fall air. When she got to the kitchen, her pancakes were on a plate at the table, across from her fiancée, coffee was steaming from a tall mug, and the sun was rising over the crisp, fall leaves. It was the picture perfect way to start a day. The only thing that would have made it better if it was at 10:00 A.M., not 5:30. She looked at her fiancé, smiled, and dug into the food. He left for a second to throw on some clothes, and returned, smiling his great smile at her. She proceeded to lose her straight face, cracking a smile. "I love you," she said, between giggles. "You're adorable," he said. "I love you too. I'm so excited for the wedding. By the way, the dress shop called last night while you were in surgery. You have a fitting at 7:00 tonight. I won't be able to go, I have a late surgery and some notes to write, but you bring a friend." Soon after, she got into the passenger seat of the car, and enjoyed a luxurious ride to work.


	2. A Heart Full of Love

She sat in her office, working on paperwork. There was a quiet board, and she wasn't on call until after the wedding, so it was a pretty light day for her. She was getting bored of all the paperwork though; she'd been working for several hours and was starting to get weary. Her mind drifted off.

_The OR was silent. She'd been assisting him on a long and difficult surgery, but the patient had bled out in the end. At the start of the surgery, she'd thought he was an arrogant ass, snobby, but attractive in the worst way. By the end, her views had changed. He had been kind to her during the surgery, allowing her to assist or come closer when she was interested. The two left the OR silently, their bodies not quite touching, their thoughts one and the same. "I want him." "I need her__." When they were scrubbing out, he spoke. His voice rang through __the room, the words sounding larger then life. _

_"__Wanna__ grab a drink with me tonight? I think it would be a lot of fun." He hoped she wasn't on call. _

_She replied faster than she thought he would "Sure thing. Meet you at Joe's around 8?" So they did, and that's how it all began. _

The image replaying in her mind conjured a smile. She dreamt about it all the time, especially when he was on call. As quickly as the memory had begun, it ended, and she stared at the ring on her finger. It shone in the light from her desk, platinum with a beautiful diamond right in the middle. She remembered the first time she put it on. It felt heavy, not right. But with time, as she adjusted to the idea of marriage, it felt more right. Not going to lie about it, she'd had her doubts because of what had happened before. But they faded with time, just like the memories of her other boyfriends and old ways.

_The two sat in a dark restaurant, having a pleasant conversation. They laughed and chatted, comparing stories of __outrageous patients they'd had, telling stories about med school, and just generally having a nice time. The food came, and every bite was delicious and brought back memories of the past. They talked about old friends and old recipes. Soon dessert was served, a surprise to her. He had pre-ordered it to make sure they didn't run out. It was her favorite: rich chocolate mousse cake. They enjoyed the cake, savoring each piece. Once they finished, it was late. The restaurant was almost empty. He looked at her. The candle on the table flickered. They both smiled. The next thing she knew, he was down on one knee. _

_"I love you. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I know that it used to be different, we each had habits and problems in the past, but now it will be better. I want to be with you forever, I want you so badly, it hurts. I love you so much. Even in your wildest dreams, you couldn't imagine the love I feel for you in the deepest, darkest corners of my heart." He paused for a second, examining the look of shock and surprise on her face. He withdrew a small black box from his pocket. "Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"_

_She replied in a split second, not even thinking. It was almost like when he asked her out for the first time. "I love you too. I can't believe this. Tonight was just perfect, and this was an amazing ending. I want to spend my life with you, more than you can imagine. Mark Sloan, I accept."_

**Thanks for sticking with us. I know that you might not like the ships not, but give it a shot. It might change for the ****better****Reviews inspire us!**

**-Jaime and Natasha**


End file.
